Niblit?
by KatBlue
Summary: After Buffy’s death in 5th season, Spike is the only one that Dawn could really talk to. This is an AU version, so Dawn is older. One chapter story. Spawn all the way.


Niblit?

It's a one hit wonder. One chapter. Enjoy! After Buffy's death in 5th season, Spike is the only one that Dawn could really talk to. This is an AU version, so Dawn is older. About 17. My first Spawn, so bare with me.

Buffy had died and Dawn had no one. Giles had gone to England, he too not wanting to cope with his Slayer's death. He asked Dawn to come with him, but she decided to stay with Willow and Tara. She didn't want to leave home. It's the only home she had.

The gang had a different way of dealing with Buffy's death, they didn't talk about it. They were all being secretive and Dawn had no idea what they were up to. They always asked Spike to look after her. Spike always obliged because he promised Buffy that he would. He was always there for Dawn.

One night, she asked him to come over because Willow and Tara had left and forgot about making dinner for her.

"Come over, Spike," said Dawn on the phone. "I'm lonely tonight."

"Sure, niblit," replied Spike and he was at the front door in seconds.

They sat on the sofa watching old movies and Dawn falls asleep on Spike's shoulder. He moves very slowly, so not to wake her and picks her up. Spike carries a sleeping Dawn upstairs. He tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead.

Spike has been the only one that Dawn could talk to and be with. Through the good times and rough times. One rough time was when Spike found her in the bathroom very pale and throwing up. He had no idea what happened, but all he could do was hold her close to him and stroke her head lightly.

During another night, the two were dosing off while watching some old movie. Spike stirs a little and wakes up to see if Dawn had fallen asleep. He was surprised that he didn't see her next to him. He stands up and looks around and then sees her in a little red lingerie number that probably belonged to Buffy or her mother.

"You know Spike, I always thought you were hot," said Dawn in a very seductive voice. She walks slowly towards him.

"Really?" said Spike as he gulps.

"Yeah." Dawn smiles as she arrives at the sofa and sits right next to him. She touches his thigh and Spike jumps. "Do you want to know how hot?" Spike gulps again and tries to move away from her.

"How hot?" He wishes he hadn't said that.

"Oh yes, really hot." She licks her lips and leans over to him. He pulls back and falls off the sofa.

"I can do more for you than Buffy could."

"You can?" Spike tries to pick himself up and again wished he hadn't said what he said.

"Let me show you." Dawn gets on top of him and Spike completely freezes. She unzips his pants and pulls them down. Dawn looks at him in the eye, with a smirk and then lowers her head.

"Oh my…"

Spike suddenly wakes up. He sees that the movie was over and that Dawn had fallen asleep next to him. He takes a deep breath and relaxes on the sofa.

Another time, Dawn had fallen asleep before Spike had come over. Spike enters the living room and he sees Dawn sleeping.

"Dawn," says Spike trying to wake her. She wakes and looks up at him. "Have you've seen my duster? I left it here last night."

"Um, I know where it is. Let me get it." Dawn rushes upstairs and then when she comes down, she is wearing the duster. "I slept with it last night. It's nice and warm."

"Can I have it?"

"Spike, I've been a bad girl and I think I need a good spanking from you." Dawn is shocked that she actually said this Spike.

"What? Are you kidding?" He walks up to her and tries to take the duster, but realizes that it's the only thing she is wearing. His eyes widen at the sight of that.

"Spike…"

"Dawn, this is wrong. What would your sister think? What would your mother think?"

"How can something wrong feel so right?"

"No, it's not right." Spike backs away.

"My sister is dead, so is my mother."

"Yeah but…"

"They won't care as long as I'm happy."

"I'm cold. You won't like that."

"I don't care."

"No. Dawn. Don't take advantage of me."

"I won't. I just want you to have me."

Dawn then hears a knock at the door. She looks at it and everything goes blank. Dawn lifts her head up and sees Spike entering the house.

"Hey, niblit," says Spike with a smile. Dawn's eyes widen and Spike's head tilts to the side wondering what freaked her out. She gets up and passes by him without saying a word to him. Spike takes off his duster and puts it on the sofa. He then heads over to the kitchen where Dawn is. "Are you okay?" Dawn is looking out the window of the back door and doesn't want to turn around. "Dawn?" Spike gets a concerned tone and walks over to her. She turns around the moment he is right next to her. Dawn then grabs his cheeks and pulls him close to kiss him on the lips.

For a second Spike is in shock, but he goes with it and kisses her back. He wraps his arms slowly around her and they continue their make our session, until Dawn needed to get some air. She touches her lips and realizes what she has done.

"Spike…I'm so…sorry." Dawn turns away and runs out the back door.

"Dawn, wait."

Then the front door opens and it's Tara and Willow. They came into the kitchen and see Spike.

"Where's Dawn?" asks Willow. Spike bows his head and then looks Willow straight in the eye.

"She's with her friend…um…"

"Janice?" says Tara.

"Yeah, that one. They went to the movies. I'm going to go pick them up." Spike passes the two Wicca's and grabbed his duster. He then exits out the front door.

As he puts his duster on, he starts to smell the air. Her scent he knew well just as well as Buffy's and he could find her easily. He walks down the block and hears some footsteps. Spike finally finds Dawn in a cemetery next to her sister's tombstone.

Dawn hears Spike coming up behind her and moves away before he could reach her. She turns to him and wipes her tears away. Spike looks at the tombstone and tries to hold in his tears. He looks at Dawn, who is avoiding him.

"Spike, I'm so sad," said Dawn.

"No, you're not," said Spike walking over to her.

"Yes, I am. This happened because of me. Because I couldn't bare any longer to be without anybody."

"I know what you're trying to say, Dawn, but…"  
"No, you don't. I wanted you because Buffy wanted you and I thought that could bring me closer to her…but she's gone…" Dawn starts to cry and turns away. "I can't make it go away. It hurts just not having her here with me and if I was with you, then maybe the pain would go away."

"Dawn, I miss her, too. Don't you think I hurt as much as you do? I loved your sister, but she mad a choice that saved us all." Spike held Dawn from her arms. She pushed his arms away.

"I can't take it anymore. Why does everyone in my life keep dying? Please just kill me now." Dawn walks back over to Spike.

"No."

"Get it over with. I don't want to live." Dawn falls to her knees.

"Dawn, no, you don't want to die." Spike kneels down to her and pulls her up.

"Please I'm asking you. Just do it." She pulls her shirt strap down and exposes her neck. Spike looks at her neck and then at Dawn, who has tears streaming down her face.

"I can't." Spike shakes his head and turns away.

"I can," said another vampire coming over to Spike. "She looks good. She could be my dessert tonight." Spike gets angry, turns and starts to battle the vampire. Dawn starts to search for some kind of weapon, but all she sees is a pointy branch on a tree that is too thick for her to break. The vamp is big and really beats down Spike, then he goes after Dawn who tries to run but isn't fast enough. He corners her and is about to bite her, when Spike comes out and pulls him away.

"Don't you touch her," said Spike in a threatening tone. The vamp then hits him in the gut and Spike falls back. Then he continues to pursue Dawn, but she fights him. She pushes him into the branch she'd seen before and dusts him. Dawn then rushes to Spike's side.

"Are you okay?" asks Dawn touching his face ever so slightly. He looks into her blue eyes.

"Yes," replied Spike. She helps him up.

"Let's go to your crypt." The two head over to his place. Spike hopes that Clem is not around and he calls for him as they enter the crypt. Spike closes the door and heads over to the frig.

"Want something to drink?"

"Water." Spike nods his head and pulls out a water bottle and tosses it to Dawn. She catches it and is surprised to know that he had water in the frig. Spike takes out a beer for himself.

The two sit next to the coffin in the middle of the crypt and drink their drinks. They are quiet for a long time and then they look at each other.

"Can I have sip?" Dawn asked about the beer in Spike's hand.

"I don't think so," said Spike. "If you're like your sister, it's not a pretty sight."

"I can handle it." Spike gives her a look. She then looks away. Spike finishes his bottle and is about to put it on the floor, when Dawn turns around and jumps on top of him.

"Dawn." She then starts to kiss him. Then she releases his lips and licks hers.

"Mmmm, it's not that bad." Spike looks at Dawn and tilts his head.

"We better get you home." He jumps off the coffin and then helps Dawn off.

The two make it to the house quickly with no trouble. Spike then decides to leave as soon as the two are in the house, but Dawn locks the door and pulls him with her up the stairs. They get to her room and quietly get inside. Dawn sits on her bed and Spike looks at her. She then walks over to her dresser, where Spike is standing and pulls out something to wear. Dawn exits her room to change.

Spike then takes off his jacket and sets it on Dawn's dresser. He then sits on the bed. On the nightstand, he sees a picture of Buffy with Dawn when they were younger. Dawn returns and is wearing a red lingerie. Spike's eyes shoot open at the sight. She then sees his duster on her dresser.

"Can I?" asks Dawn.

"Sure," replies Spike. Dawn puts the duster on and feels warm inside of it. She smells the scent of Spike in it and she kind of likes it. "A little too big, niblit."

"Just a bit. You could still see my hands." Dawn wiggles her fingers and Spike only sees her finger nails wiggling from the duster's sleeves. She then takes off the duster and puts it on the dresser. Then she walks over to Spike, who could not keep his eyes off of her. "Spike, I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Would you sleep with me?"

"Sure." Dawn helps Spike take his boots off and they both get into the bed. They turn to look at each other.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Spike?" Dawn starts to yawn a little and has her eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, niblit." Spike pulls her closer and kisses her forehead and then he falls asleep.

Morning comes and Dawn stirs in the bed trying to find Spike. She opens her eyes and sees no one on her bed. She looks around the room and sees no evidence of Spike ever being with her in her room. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Dawn, are you awake?" says a familiar voice from outside Dawn's room. The person outside opens the door and Dawn sees that it's Buffy. Then she realized that it was all a dream. Buffy is alive and she is happy that she is. Dawn jumps out of her bed and hugs Buffy. "Dawn, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm just happy to see you," says Dawn.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh." Dawn looks down at her attire and sees that she is wearing the red lingerie she was wearing in her dream. Then Spike walks over to the girls and sees Dawn in the lingerie.

"Hey, how come you don't wear those for me?" asks Spike to Buffy. Buffy slaps him on the arm lightly. Dawn covers herself with her arms.

"Go brush your teeth, Dawn," says Buffy. "I'm making breakfast." Buffy heads downstairs.

"Very nice, niblit," says Spike with a grin as he tightens his robe. "Gotta let your sister borrow that one for one night." Dawn passes Spike's side and he slaps her in the butt. She turns around and looks at him. "Go on; brush your teeth fast before your sister burns the house down."

Dawn stops at the entrance of the bathroom door and turns around. A strap of her lingerie falls down her shoulder almost revealing a little too much for Spike. She looks at Spike and gives him a grin and then with her fingers tells him to come over to her. Spike looks down the stairs and walks over to the bathroom. He gets inside with Dawn and she slaps him in the butt as he enters. She closes the door and starts to giggle inside the bathroom. The shower starts running and no one could hear Dawn saying, "Oh, Spike."


End file.
